


One for the Books

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Party, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku's annual Star Wars party is a little different this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Books

Miroku's annual Star Wars parties were always awkward. Someone always got drunk and tried to compare Sesshoumaru to an emotionally constipated Yoda. In response, Sessomaru had to painfully point out to Kouga that he had the same ears so he should keep his mouth shut. Miroku always did about forty minutes of bad Han Solo impersonations. Kagome and/or Sango would get insulted over how whoever was brave, a.k.a. drunk enough, to try to bribe one or both of them into the slave Leia costume that just happened to be in Miroku's closet. And Kouga still had never seen all of _The Empire Strikes Back_ because he would inevitably fall asleep sometime around the middle and wake up sometime around the beginning of _Return of the Jedi_.

This year, however, was a party to be remembered. Somewhere around Miroku's eighth beer, he tripped on something nonexistent and landed face first into Inuyasha's lap. When Inuyasha inevitably squawked about it, Miroku called him a hairless wookie. 

For the first time ever, Inuyasha had no response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!


End file.
